Blue Paint
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Summer's redecorating, what happens when she leaves a tin of paint out and Ben comes in from patrol? Characters are the same ones from Journey Through Oblivia. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I ONLY OWN ADAN AND ANIA IN THIS! Murph/Ania and Summer/Ben, hope you enjoy!


"Hey Summer?" Ben asked as he walked into his and Summer's room, only to see the place empty. He started slowly backing out before running down the hall towards Leanne.

"LEANNE! OH ARCEUS LEANNE! IT'S AWFUL!" Ben yelled once he reached the kitchen. The blue haired archaeologist looked over towards Ben, who was panting heavily.

"Ben, what's wrong?" she asked in panic as she searched the boy for wounds with her cyan coloured eyes. Ben stood up straight, having regained his breath, before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"EVERYTHING IN THE BEDROOM'S GONE! WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!" Nema walked out of her room due to all the yelling before glaring at Ben.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Nema asked as she pointed to the living room. Ben followed her finger only to see that everything, including the beds, had been moved into the room.

Once he saw all the furniture in the room, his face began blank as a small 'eh?' left his lips.

"Coming through Ben, watch out!" Rand called over the five buckets of paint in his hands, Summer walked behind him carrying three more. She smiled at Ben as she passed; this only made Ben more confused.

"What's-,"

"Summer didn't feel quite at home with the paintings on the wall, so I've given her permission to redecorate. I've seen her drawings, they're good," Leanne interrupted Ben.

"And if she does a good job on her room then mama and papa will let her repaint their room then my room," Nema added before walking over to his and taking his styler.

"HEY!"

"I'm doing some modifications with it, don't complain, it'll come back alive," Nema scolded as she walked off, wagging a finger at Ben, who glared slightly.

"It better," he muttered before looking at Leanne, who was reading out of a book while doing the dishes. He looked at the living room, he was tempted to make his way through all the furniture just to sit and watch TV.

"Why don't you go patrol once Nema's given you your styler back, Rand's going to Sophian Island and Faldera Volcano, so someone will need to patrol around here. If that's not too much to ask that is," Leanne stated as she looked at Ben, who nodded his head eagerly wanting something to do.

Nema came back out not five minutes later with the stylers in hand. Ben quickly grabbed his, yelled a 'farewell' before running towards Tilt Village.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Summer asked, her Misdreavus floating besides her head.

"Yes, Ben's gone," Leanne answered, Rand and Summer both stepped out from where they were standing. Summer wore some of Rand's old black trousers with a white shirt that was much too big for her and a white apron over it.

Rand wore his normal Ranger Uniform; he ruffled Summer's hair before giving Leanne and Nema a kiss each and walking out the door to patrol.

"Good luck!" he called back before he was out of sight. Summer walked over to Leanne and Nema before showing them three photos. The first was of her, Ben, Ania, Kate, Keith, Kellyn, Sven, Wendy, Solana and Lunick all together. The second was off different kinds of pokemon and the third was of Ben and Summer with their Partner Pokemon.

"Hm, I'd go for the one with different kinds of pokemon," Leanne smiled as she looked at Summer.

"Yeah, it shows how much you and Ben travel around with different kinds of pokemon," Nema added with her own smile. Summer nodded her head as a pokemon with a painting brush for a tail came around the corner.

"Here that Smeargle, we're going to do the one with different kinds of pokemon, come on," Summer smiled as she and Smeargle, along with Misdreavus and Nema all ran back into Summer's room.

Ben stood at the Union, he was speaking with Murph about some recent requests Murph had.

"So, lemme see if I've got this right. You want me to take you to Faldera Volcano to try and find a Tiger Lilly, to impress Ania with it?" Ben asked as he looked at Murph, who nodded his head rapidly.

"Please, please, please?" he begged as he fell to his knees. Ben made a disturbed face as he looked around him; people were staring and giving him weird looks.

"You do know you look like you're about to give him a blow job in public, right Murph?" both boys turned to see Ania stood behind them, how long she had been there, they didn't know. "So, why are you on your knees? Do you need a magnifying glass?" she asked.

"He was asking me to- HEY!" Ben yelled once he registered what Ania had said in her mind. The girl laughed at him before smiling.

"Summer's words, not mine," she replied as she waved her hand.

"I'm gonna have words with her," Ben growled slightly.

"Make sure it's actually words and not moans and groans then," Murph spoke up as he stood up.

"Come on Murph, you as well?" Ben asked as he turned to Murph with a groan.

"See; see that's the kind of noises they'll be getting out of each other, instead of normal talk. Besides, it's not my fault that you fancy her but you're too chicken shit to tell her," Murph shrugged.

"Oh, can I tell her, please, please, please?" Ania begged, Ben blushed as he looked at her.

"Tell who what?" he asked as he looked away, trying to play innocent while hiding his blush.

"Tell Summer you fancy her," Murph answered, Ben glared at him.

"I do not like Summer, she's my partner, that's it," he hissed, Ania just cocked her head to the side.

"But I thought you liked her, that's what Kate, Keith, Kellyn, Sven, Wendy, Solana, Lunick, Murph, Rythmi, Hastings, Erma, Luana-,"

"Stop listing people," Ben interrupted.

"Everyone," Ania glared at him, "says," she finished with a shrug and an innocent smile.

"I don't like Summer, she's a partner, nothing more, nothing less," Ben silently hissed.

"Yo Ben," Ben turned to see Adan walking over to him. He silently groaned, over the few days in Oblivia, after he and Summer were stationed permanently, Ben had come to despise this creep. And not because he always hit on Summer…ok maybe a little bit because he always hit on Summer.

"Yo Adan, what's up?" Ben asked as he turned around with fake cheerfulness for the boy.

"Couldn't help but overhear that you aren't dating that Summer chick, think you could hook me up, if you get what I mean," Adan asked with a wink towards Ben along with a nudge of the arm. Just as Ben was about to answer, Ania beat him to it.

"Listen here bub," she said as she walked over to him, her finger poking him in the chest as she did so, "You can say whatever you want about other girls in Oblivia, but the moment you say that about my sister, you will lose your life. So either beat it before I really get mad, or lose your head. Summer would never go out with a thing like you," she added as she glared at the boy. Adan just laughed at her.

"Like you're one to talk, seen the thing you lug around, I'd take you myself, but I think he needs some charity," he stated before turning to leave.

"Yo, Adan," Ania said, the boy turned back around to be met with Ania's fist straight to his nose.

"You ever insult Murph again, I can assure you, you won't live to tell the tail," she threatened before walking back towards Murph and Ben.

"Well, I don't think you need a Tiger Lilly to ask her out," Ben stated as he leaned in closer to Murph so Ania couldn't hear, but she did.

"You were gonna ask me out?" she asked with a red face, Murph looked at her, also red in the face.

"Well, I erm," Murph couldn't answer her. Ben shook his head as he watched the two teens face each other. For the first time Ben noticed that Pichu wasn't on his shoulder. Looking around the brunette saw that his little yellow partner was creeping up behind Ania.

'_Oh this can't end good,' _Ben thought as the little yellow pokemon tackled Ania by the legs, sending her forwards into Murph's arms.

Startled, Murph quickly reached his hands out to catch her, which he did successfully. But what he didn't expect was for her head to bang into his and for their lips to meet.

Pichu squealed with delight as he climbed back onto Ben's shoulder. Ben watched as the two teens stood there, in each other's arms, neither moving or breaking the kiss.

Ania seemed to recover her senses first as she pulled back away from Murph. Ben stood with crossed arms, wishing for some popcorn, while he watched the exchange between the two teens.

"Erm," was all that came from Murph.

"Ah," was all that came from Ania. Ben face palmed at the two of them.

"Ania Cress will you go out with Murph?" Ben asked over the silence, Ania looked at Ben before looking at Murph, who was smiling widely at her. Ania smiled back as she nodded her head before kissing him again on the lips.

"I think we should leave," Ben whispered to Pichu as he left the two teens to their little make out session, in front of the Union, where everyone could see.

Ben shook his head as he looked down on the two teens from the top of Tilt Village, a wide grin spread across his face as he made his way towards the old mansion.

Summer panicked as Nema fell off one of the ladders in the room into the last pot of green paint, luckily the girls didn't need it anymore.

Nema glared at the laughing girl before throwing a paint brush, covered in blue paint, towards her. Summer stopped laughing as the brush hit her in the face; she glared at the girl in front of her.

"Oh no you didn't," Summer said.

"Oh yes I did," Nema answered, only to be met with yellow paint being thrown over her head.

"What is going-," Leanne stopped half way through her sentence as she looked at the completely painted room, as well as the completely painted girls.

"Both of you run separate baths," Leanne ordered.

"But-,"

"NOW!" the girls were interrupted in their protest as Leanne yelled. Nema quickly rushed out of the room, having paint dripping behind her in the hallways, while Summer rushed into her bathroom.

Night fall came around quickly after that. Summer stood in the kitchen drying her hair with a towel, while waiting for dinner to finish. Rand and Ben both entered the house at the same time.

Both boys took their shirts off and threw them towards Summer, who caught them and threw them into the washer, the pants could go in later.

"So, what did I miss on patrol?" Summer asked as she jumped onto the sofa next to Ben, all the furniture was back in the bedroom where it belonged with the help of different pokemon.

"Well, Ania broke Adan's nose," Ben started.

"I missed that, damn," Summer interrupted.

"Oh, Pichu got Ania and Murph together, didn't ya buddy?" Ben asked.

"Well it's about time," Summer sighed as she looked at the yellow pokemon before high fiving him, "Nice one buddy," she smiled. Ben smiled at her.

"That's pretty much it, what did I miss here?" Ben asked, Nema and Summer quickly looked at each other.

"Nothing," they both answered before laughing, making Ben worry about what they had done.

"Ok, what did-,"

"Dinner!" Leanne called from the kitchen, Summer and Nema quickly jumped to their feet before rushing into the kitchen. Ben gave Summer a questioning look, which she didn't see, when he saw blue on the side of her face. He was scared to set foot into his room now.

After dinner was eaten Nema called it a night before rushing into her room, with Ben and Summer's stylers again.

"HEY!" both Rangers called but were obviously ignored by the bluenette. Ben shook his head as Summer excused herself to her room, Ben followed after her.

"So are you sure I didn't miss anything?" Ben asked, Summer didn't speak until they got to their room door.

"Close your eyes," she ordered, Ben hesitated, but did as told as she opened the door and lead him in. "Open them," Ben did as told as he looked at the room, his breath melted away as he found himself unable to breath at the room before him.

On the walls were the different kinds of pokemon that Ben and Summer had met in Oblivia and in Almia. He looked up at the ceiling, at the entire ceiling was of Misdreavus and Pichu who were both smiling, their eyes closed as they chased each other.

"How did, when did, who did-,"

"Me and Nema, she helped paint over the old paint and then I painted the pokemon on it, took forever, but with the help of Smeargle we did it," Summer interrupted as Ben started to walk towards her, not noticing the paint cans along the way. "Ben watch-,"

It was too late, Ben had already trip and was hurdling into Summer, who held her arms out to catch him, but only resulting in both of them being knocked onto the floor.

Ben supported himself on his arms as he looked down at Summer, her hands at the side of her head as she tried to comprehend what had happened.

"S-sorry," Ben muttered as he looked into her eyes. Their breaths hitched when they saw how deep the other's eyes were. Slowly, Ben began to lean in, giving Summer the chance to push him off of her. Summer wrapped her arms around Ben's neck as she slowly leaned up.

Their eyes closed as they stopped an inch from each other.

"Summer."

"Ben."

He couldn't take it anymore. Without warning, he crashed his lips onto hers. Summer responded instantly as she tangled her hands with his hair, kissing him back with equal love and force.

Ben's hands roamed from the side of her head to her hips as he held them. Summer's tongue traced Ben's bottom lip as she nibbled it, asking for entrance.

Without a second thought, without even a first thought, Ben granted it. His tongue explored her mouth while hers explored his. He loved it, the taste of her mouth, sweet, yet sour at the same time. She loved the taste of his, bitter, yet sweet at the same time.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, but in reality it was only a moment or two. Ben pulled away from Summer, gasping for breath as he looked into her deep chocolate eyes, how he could get lost in them.

Summer smiled at him, her redder than normal lips seemed to add to her perfection in his eyes. Ben's hand reached up from her hip, he slowly wiped a piece of hair from her face before kissing her again, this time softer, without as much force.

He pulled away, his eyes closed before he finally looked at her. Three words escaped his mouth, three words she had been longing to hear since she had met him.

"I love you."

She smiled up at, a true smile, not like the fake ones she had put on so many times. This one was true, a true, genuine, loving smile. Those three words were all she needed to hear to feel complete.

"I love you too."

Those were the words Ben needed to hear to feel completely, he loved Summer and she loved him. He looked at the side of her face, he was right, he had seen blue paint, then he looked behind them.

The whole reason they were together, in that position was because of a tin of blue paint. Ben smiled at the thought; blue paint was now on the list of things he loved.

Right after Summer of course.

* * *

**Hey guys, this one shot was done as a big thank you for all of you who've reviewed Journey Through Oblivia and gotten me 100 reviews on it, I love you guys. So I hope you liked this, took me a while to get it going. This won't happen in the story though, but I still think it's cute, so review and tell me what you think and I should be updating Journey Through Oblivia hopefully Friday, I'm busy for the next three days, so sorry, anyway please REVIEW!**


End file.
